


Toys

by alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Blow Jobs, Friends to Lovers, Lime, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tongue Piercings, Yaoi, post war-ness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 07:24:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14732505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist/pseuds/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist
Summary: by Nayla--"Um...Heero?"Heero found himself incapable of repressing a little, smug grin."Hmm?""What's that in your mouth?""What? This?" he slipped the little stud between his teeth.





	Toys

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).

"Heero, buddy!" exclaimed Duo happily upon finding his friend standing at his doorstep. "Long time no see!"  
  
He promptly divested Heero of his jacket and tossed it on the couch's armrest.  
  
"When did you get back?"  
  
"This morning."  
  
Duo arched an eyebrow. "And you didn't see fit to let me know about it, you bastard?"  
  
"I couldn't. Besides, when I got home, I was too tired to think about anything. I spent the day resting."  
  
"Tough mission, eh?" he asked, sympathetic, as he padded towards the kitchen.  
  
"Not so much tough as it was long. I had to infiltrate a group of drug-dealing punks - long enough to gather the evidence necessary to put them and the guys they worked for behind bars."  
  
Duo whistled. "How'd it go?"  
  
"Pretty smoothly, all things considered." Heero twitched a corner of his lip at the other man, who was now handing him a bottle of iced beer. "What about you? How's business?"  
  
Duo smiled, slipped an arm around Heero's shoulders and started enthusiastically relating the details of the latest juicy contract he'd concluded - the sale of a new space shuttle model that he'd designed himself - as he guided his friend outside on the balcony. He flicked the light on before letting himself drop on a chair and propping a bare foot up on another one near him. Heero leaned against the balustrade, a small smile playing on his lips.  
  
Obviously, Duo hadn't noticed anything yet.  
  
"So. Now that I've given you every single detail of what happened in my life while you were away, it's your turn to tell me a bit about this little mission of yours."  
  
Snort. "Little, indeed. It only lasted three months, after all."  
  
Duo laughed. "Which means that you must have plenty to say. Come on! Tell me."  
  
"What do you want to hear? I spent some time with a group of kids who happened to make a living by dealing drugs for some obscure organization, gathered information, uncovered said organization and neutralized it. End of story."  
  
Wide grin. "So you got to play bad boy, huh?"  
  
Heero shrugged and took a swig out of his bottle.  
  
"Aw Heero! What did you do? Did you get to own a big-ass motorbike or something? Did you get yourself tattooed?"  
  
A small smirk tugged at the corner of Heero's lips. He ignored Duo's questions and turned to admire the moonlit beach stretching out below.  
  
"Sheesh. Getting details out of you is like trying to extract a damn tooth without anaesthetics. Give a guy something to feed his night time fantasies, will ya?"  
  
Heero's eyebrow arch was met by a wild grin.  
  
"...because you fantasize about me at night?"  
  
Heero could as well have been speaking to the wall, for all the attention Duo was paying him. As it was, something else entirely seemed to have captured his attention. Heero doubted he'd even heard the question.  
  
"Something wrong, Duo?"  
  
The young man leaned forward, a frown marring his features. He got up from his chair and slowly approached Heero.  
  
"Um...Heero?"  
  
Heero found himself incapable of repressing a little, smug grin.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"What's that in your mouth?"  
  
"What? This?" he slipped the little stud between his teeth.  
  
Duo's eyes went wide. He backed away slightly, stunned, before leaning closer in again, eyeing the little ball of titanium in awe.  
  
"Well, fuck me sideways. Heero Yuy had his tongue pierced. Wow."  
  
Heero snickered and rolled the stud over his teeth. Duo stared some more, absolutely fascinated.  
  
"And that's..." Duo cleared his throat, "...all you had to do for this mission? No other surprises?"  
  
"No. That's it."  
  
He took a mouthful of beer and moved over to sit at the table. Duo followed, pulled up a chair right next to him and leaned on his elbows, his face mere inches away from Heero's. Heero was too amused for words. He knew Duo would be surprised, but hadn't anticipated having the braided man glued to his face like that.  
  
Heero hadn't really needed to have his tongue pierced for this particular job. He hadn't even thought it out. Getting himself a piercing was just a convenient excuse to approach one of his targets - who happened to work in a piercing shop - in the least suspicious way possible. After a while, he'd gotten used to feeling its weight on his tongue. He'd even started to like it. So he'd decided to keep it.  
  
Duo's eyes were still riveted to his mouth, hypnotized by the play of Heero's lips, intent on catching another glimpse of the jewel. Heero indulged him by poking his tongue out and caressing his upper lip with the little ball. It was a tic he'd developed since he had it - he liked the tickling sensation the metal caused on his lip's sensitive skin.  
  
Duo inhaled a slightly shuddering breath, eyes following the movement of Heero's tongue over his lip.  
  
"Damn...that must have hurt."  
  
"Not really. The most painful part were the two weeks that followed, because of the swelling. But the piercing itself wasn't so much of a big deal."  
  
Duo shifted his gaze from Heero's mouth to his eyes and grinned.  
  
"You're such a tough guy, aren't you?"  
  
"I am."  
  
Duo's gaze slipped back to Heero's mouth. Unconsciously, he inched closer to the other man.  
  
"You...you know what's the purpose of these...ah...jewels...don't you?"  
  
Heero tilted his head to the side, eyebrows raised.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well...they're not so much jewels as they're supposed to be toys, really...if you see what I mean."  
  
It was Heero's turn to lean in closer, until his breath ghosted over Duo's lips.  
  
"...oh? And how does one play with such...toys?"  
  
Duo licked his lips nervously, pulse racing.  
  
"What? Want me to show you?" he rasped.  
  
Heero's lips parted in a small smile.  
  
"...please..."  
  
Duo didn't need to be told twice. He slowly slid the tip of his tongue across Heero's lips, before dipping it inside the his mouth. Heero answered immediately, sliding his tongue against Duo's, pressing his lips against the other man's.  
  
Duo shivered as Heero's tongue massaged his, rubbing the stud against it. It was a most unfamiliar sensation - but a definitely interesting one. He could taste the faint metallic tang, feel the little hard ball teasing the nerves on the tip of his tongue. But the novelty of the experience was no match against the feel of Heero's lips against his, the scent of Heero's spicy cologne, the taste of Heero's mouth. Duo's heart was hammering in his chest, his brain on sensory overload.  
  
Eventually, he broke off the kiss and both of them stared into each other's heavy-lidded eyes, chests heaving, lips tingling. Wordlessly, Heero intertwined his fingers with Duo's and rose from his chair, pulling the other man to him. He fisted the front of Duo's tee shirt with his free hand and leaned in for another kiss.  
  
Duo kissed back hungrily, tangling one hand in Heero's hair while he slipped the other under Heero's tank top, pressing the other man hard against his body. He reached behind, blindly groping for a wall to use as support to steer them back inside the dark living-room.  
  
They stumbled through the open French window, legs tangled, hands roaming over each other's bodies, lips melded. Duo ran his hands up Heero's sides, dragging the tank top upwards before pulling it over Heero's head. He then slid his hands over Heero's shoulders and down his chest, savoring the feel of the other man's skin against his palms. Heero gasped when Duo ran the pad of a finger over his over-sensitized nipple. He slid his own fingers beneath the waistband of Duo's shorts, grinding Duo's hips against his, aching for more contact, more friction; and was rewarded when he felt a bulge against his own growing erection.  
  
Duo barely even noticed when Heero slammed him into the nearest wall. All he could feel were the jolts of electricity shooting straight down to his groin at Heero's every touch, the heaviness between his legs, the burning need for more. He rocked his hips against Heero's, rubbing their groins together, his head reclined against the wall as Heero nibbled at the juncture between his shoulder and his neck.  
  
Heero brought his hands at the front of Duo's shorts, tugged the lace loose and reached inside, the contact wringing a sharp gasp from the braided man's throat. He cupped his balls, massaging them gently before wrapping his fingers around Duo's throbbing cock.  
  
"Duo..." he panted, "You have no idea how much I've wanted this..."  
  
"Damn you..." came the equally breathless reply, "Couldn't you have said something earlier? I didn't even think you were interested in guys..."  
  
Low laugh, followed by a few light tugs on his cock. Duo's breath hitched, his eyelids drifting shut.  
  
"Oh, other guys in general, I don't know, but in you? hell yeah," murmured Heero throatily before leaning in to run his jewel over Duo's lips.  
  
"That's satisfying to hear," he sighed before curling his fingers around the nape of Heero's neck and opening his mouth to suck on Heero's tongue.  
  
After one last peck on Duo's lips, Heero dipped his head and scraped his teeth down Duo's throat, pausing to lick at the hollow at the base of his neck as he pushed the other man's tee shirt up over his chest. He then brushed the pads of his thumbs over Duo's erect nipples, causing the braided man to arch into his touch with a sharp intake of breath. He bent his head over Duo's chest to lightly tease a nipple with the tip of his tongue before rolling the stud over and around it. Duo shuddered, breath now coming out in harsh pants, grateful for having the wall as support - right now, his legs weren't doing the best job at keeping him standing.  
  
Heero slid his hands to the braided man's hips and pushed both shorts and boxers down to his thighs.  
  
"I think...I haven't explored all the...possibilities my toy has to offer, yet...", he breathed into Duo's ear.  
  
The braided man shivered in anticipation.  
  
"You can explore them all you want on me, baby. I'm certainly not going to complain..."  
  
Heero smiled and leaned in for one last heated kiss that left Duo glassy-eyed, then knelt before him. He tugged at Duo's shorts, slid them down his thighs and let them pool around his ankles.  
  
Fingers grazed up the insides of Duo's thighs, tangled in the soft curls at the base of his cock before wrapping themselves around it and slowly pumping. Heero's lips followed in his fingers' wake, pausing between Duo's legs to lick and suckle at his balls. Duo slumped against the wall with a shudder, hips thrust forward, legs spread wide.  
  
Heero continued teasing him there, rolling his tongue stud up and down the little crease between his balls, creating there a most exquisite tingling sensation. Duo's head lolled backwards, fingers digging into Heero's scalp as pleasure rolled through him in waves, his gut clenching and unclenching spasmodically.  
  
The dark-haired man shifted his attentions from Duo's sac, and slid the stud up against the throbbing vein at the underside of his cock. Duo moaned in a mixture of agony and ecstasy and he thrust into the hand that had been slowly pumping him, aching for more friction yet - aching for release. His eyes snapped open when he felt Heero tease the slit at the tip of his erection, licking away the droplets of precome leaking out and rolling the jewel around it before dipping it inside. A puff of warm breath then tickled the swollen head and he felt Heero's mouth envelop him. Duo let out a long moan, his hands clenched in Heero's hair, his hips starting to undulate faster.  
  
Heero took as much of Duo's cock into his mouth as he could without gagging and started sucking on it, massaging it with his tongue and the insides of his cheeks. He laid a hand flat against Duo's stomach to steady him, while the other slid to the front of his jeans, unbuttoned them and freed his own throbbing erection. He fisted it and started pumping in time to his suction.  
  
Duo looked down and almost came right then and there, so intensely erotic was the image of Heero on his knees before him, stroking himself while he sucked Duo off. He untangled one of his hands from Heero's hair and brushed his fingers over the young man's cheek. Heero responded by a caress of his thumb on Duo's stomach, and worked his mouth harder around the other man's erection.  
  
Each roll of the tongue stud along his shaft made Duo's gut coil and tighten a little more, bringing him closer and closer to completion. He bit his lip hard, hips now bucking erratically. He was close, so close...  
  
Heero sucked hungrily on Duo's cock, breathing in the musky scent of him. Each sound he managed to wring out of Duo made him ache with need. He sped up the movement of his hand between his legs.  
  
Duo's mind blanked, the tightening in his stomach snapped and with a loud groan he came, filling Heero's mouth in long spurts. Heero swallowed as much as he could, even as he kept his lips tightly wrapped around Duo's shaft, wanting to milk every last drop out of him, but some of it still managed to spill down Heero's chin. He let the now soft cock slip out of his mouth and concentrated on bringing himself to completion, stroking himself harder, faster, until he finally climaxed, his come splattering against the wall.  
  
Duo let himself bonelessly slide down to the floor, spent.  
  
"Duo, I just..."  
  
"Yeah," he cringed, "I just felt that."  
  
Heero laughed breathlessly as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Then he leaned forward for a slow, sensual kiss.  
  
"God, Heero, that was so hot..." mumbled the braided man against his lips.  
  
Small grin, followed by the swipe of a tongue on Duo's lower lip.  
  
"I thought so too.... But you know, Duo, I'm pretty sure we haven't exhausted all the various uses of my...ah...toy, yet."  
  
"Oh, I'm pretty sure about that, too."  
  
Nibble. "So...care to explore some more with me?"  
  
Soft chuckle. "I'd go on an expedition straight down to hell if you asked me to."  
  
Heero brushed the pad of his thumb across Duo's cheek, a smirk tugging at the corners of his lips.  
  
"Shall we go, then?"  
  
The End


End file.
